Raindrops on Roses
by DorkNena x3
Summary: Kaui is known as the Indestructible Kunoichi, one of Orochimaru’s experiments. What happens when she runs to Konaha and meets Sasuke, who wants to go to Orochimaru for power? Would she ever be able to save him without getting sucked back in herself?
1. Escape

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on this site. It's between Sasuke and my oc, Kaui. Enjoy! =3**

_Raindrops on Roses ch. 1_

I sat there in the dark room wondering what he had in store for me next. He'd just gotten back from Konaha and I knew he'd be planning for me. I huddled in the corner with my knees to my chest. I wasn't in the mood for any shit and I wished more than anything that I could disappear. Their footsteps grew closer.

"Damn that Sarutobi. He's completely destroyed these arms of mine." They came to a stop at my door.

'_Why me...?'_

"Kaui, I hope you didn't miss me too much while I was gone..." The door slowly opened. A stream of light slowly stretched through the room, growing enough to show the silhouette of a man- a man I hated more than anything else in the world.

"Orochimaru-sama," I said darkly. How I wish looks could kill. He slowly walked into the room, his yellow eyes visible in the low light of the room.

"See this?" He looked down at his arms and then looked back at me, "The Hokage in Konaha did this to me. If only you were more cooperative with the experiments, I wouldn't be in this pain." His voice was dark, angry as if his arms were partially my fault.

"No matter though," Orochimaru took another step closer to me, "when we're done with you, you will be the perfect shinobi- invincible in every way. Then things like this won't happen to me anymore." I tried backing up farther than I was but I was against the wall the farthest I could go.

"But then again," he managed to move one of his arms. The bruised, rough skin of his nearly paralyzed hand stroked my cheek and I cringed. "You could make it better right now, Kaui-chan."

My eyes closed. I shivered a little, but that's all I could do. It's not like I could fight back.

"Take her to the lab." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"No!" My eyes grew and I tried to run, but three men had already come in the room, ready to drag me out.

"You can't do this to me, Orochimaru! I just came back from there! You can't make me go back!" I franticly tried to escape the men's grasp, but I couldn't. I was not strong enough now to release myself since he last experiment left me with not even half of my usual strength. Just then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and I grasped it. The pain started to spread through my body. I fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Come now, Kaui-chan. I've had to use the curse mark on you." Orochimaru said and walked toward my now trembling body. "Don't you want to help me?" The curse mark had paralyzed my body.

I was carried through the dark, cold hallways to the lab I was just in an hour ago. Kabuto strapped me to a stretcher and placed electrical wires on my body.

"Please, Kabuto. I was just here..." I begged. Kabuto simply ignored me and injected a black liquid into my arm with a syringe. Seconds later, I felt lightheaded.

"Don't be a jerk, Kabuto. I'm too weak to go through this right now and you know it." I watched Kabuto walk to the other side of the room to the generator I was connected to. "How much more do you think I can take? I could be killed." I tried my best to get out of the experiment, but it was no use.

"Killed? You know that's impossible." Kabuto placed his hand on the switch to turn the power on. He smirked and chuckled.

"You're indestructible." and he hit the switch.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I woke up in my room. My head was still spinning. It took me a while to recall what had happened but soon it came back to me- the electric current pulsing trough my body, the searing pain that accompanied it, Orochimaru's commands to put the electricity higher- everything made me want to strangle something.

'_What I wouldn't give to be crushing Orochimaru's skull right now…'_ My thoughts were interrupted by voices outside my door.

"She's been out for a day now. Maybe we put too much strain on her." I heard Kabuto's voice coming from outside the door.

"Nonsense, this has just made her stronger, no doubt." Orochimaru answered. Their footsteps indicated they were leaving.

"Kaui," I heard from behind me. I gasped and sat up to see the reassuring face of my snake, Kyo.

"Thank God you're alright. I thought they finally put you through too much." Kyo slithered onto my bed, his pale yellow scales gleaming in the light of the one candle in the room.

"I can't take it here anymore." I said half to myself and stroked Kyo's head softly.

"You're just now seeing what has been happening here? What happened to your talk bout how this was for power and it being good for you?"

"I'm tired of the endless training. I'm tired of the torture I have to put myself through for that son of a bitch, Orochimaru." I tried to stand up, but I tried too quickly and fell back onto my bed.

"I want to actually have fun for once and be outside for more than just the purpose of killing! I don't want to be some toy for that disgusting man! And that night he forced me to go to his room..." I trailed off. I didn't want to think about it anymore. My angry rant just helped me make my decision. I was close to simply running to the wall and punching a hole through it, but then I saw the door slowly creak open.

"Kaui?" Tayuya's head popped out of the door, "Great, you're awake. It kills me when I have to be with the guys for an hour, but for five days?! I'm surprised I didn't go insane."

"Hi Tayuya," I said quietly, wondering if she heard any of what I was saying.

"I missed you, Bitch," she laughed and sat next to me. I only smiled back. Tayuya was my best friend, but she never knew half of the pain I'd been through. I told her very little about what happened to me behind lab doors. I didn't want her to get in trouble for standing up for me.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Usually I would have cursed at her back or joked around too, but there was too much on my mind. I had to get out of Orochimaru's base, but I didn't want to tell my friend.

"Tayuya, I've been thinking about something," I started. Kyo crawled beside me and put his head on my hand to comfort and encourage me. "I really have to get out of here."

"Oh," Tayuya shook her head and smirked, "of course I'm game for some training. I've wanted to fight with _someone_ my level for what seems like forever."

"That's not what I meant…" I stroked Kyo's head, "I have to leave the Sound." I looked back up at Tayuya for a reaction and saw her shocked face.

"What are you saying? Are you sure you're not going crazy from all those volts of electricity?" She tried to act tough like she usually does, but I heard the concern she tried to conseal. She cared about me like a sister and I knew she wouldn't want me leaving. I sighed, stood up, and walked towards the wall to the left of my bed.

"It's not worth it anymore, Tayuya. I can't keep living like this. All I do is train my ass off and what do I get in return? I get tourture and abuse all day long," I shook my head. "I don't want to have to go through this. It's not worth the power that just makes me monster. I've lived like this my entire life, but it's tiring. I want a _real_ life, Taya."

Tayuya was silent for a bit. I guessed she was trying to take in what I was saying, but knew it couldn't really sink in. Even though she cared about me, she would do anything for Orochimaru, just like the others. She would even sacrifice herself for him.

"I'll tell Orochimaru what you're planning," Tayuya said after the silence, "He'll be able to stop you."

"Too late," I wispered and punched the wall with all the strength I had, leaving a pile of rubble and a beautiful view of the night sky. I looked down at my knuckles on the hand I punched the wall with. They looked broken and disfigured, but started to move around under the skin. The bones crawled and morphed leaving the knuckles looking normal.

"Kaui-" my friend tried to say something, but I cut her off.

"Someone has probably heard the smashing somewhere- maybe even Orochimaru. Someone might come to check things out, and I don't want you around when that happens. You might get blamed for letting me loose," I didn't look away from the opening I created. She didn't say anything to argue. She must have realized this was what I needed. I heard Tayuya stand up and start walking to the door.

"I'll miss you, Bitch," she said sadly. I smiled and looked over my shoulder.

"You too, Hoe," I jumped out the window and didn't look back.

I started running, knowing that Orochimaru would find me eventually. I didn't want to deal with him at all at that moment, especially since I wasn't to my full power. I was getting some of my strength back, but it wouldn't be enough. I was never enough to defeat Orochimaru.

"Well, well, well." I stopped to look at who was in front of me. I glared at the man who just smirked back.

"Orochimaru, I'm not going back and you can't make me."

"Kaui-chan, I don't plan on forcing you to come back with me." His voice was calm, but had the usual sinister undertone. He started to circle me slowly.

"You'll come back on your own." Orochimaru chuckled quietly.

"I'm not going back. I'm tired of being your bitch."

"Now Kaui, you've lived with me your entire life." He grabbed my arm.

"Orochimaru. Let. Me. Go." I didn't want to start a fight with him, knowing very well that he could kill me. He was the only one who knew how.

"You're a killer." He took out a kunai and slowly sliced my arm with it. I watched my blood seep from the cut. The glossy, dark crimson liquid was hypnotizing to me. I was brought out of my trance by Orochimaru.

"You're infatuated with blood." I glanced up to see the amused look on his face. I snatched back my arm and felt the skin begin to heal itself.

"Hn. You've killed thousands of people without guilt," Orochimaru pinned me to a tree with a kunai to my neck, "yet you're afraid of your own death."

"Orochimaru," I glared daggers at Orochimaru, "you wouldn't kill me. Then all your hard work would be thrown out the window."

"Exactly. That's why I'll give you some time to come around, until my patients runs out, that is. That's when I'll have to drag you back, myself. But until then..." he swiped the kunai across my neck and let me fall to the ground.

I gasped for air and reached for my neck, feeling the blood spurt from the wound. It oozed onto my hands and onto my clothes, soaking into them. I was becoming dizzy.

"I hope you enjoy my parting gift." Orochimaru hissed. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes is him walking away.


	2. Waking Up

**AN: Oh. My. Effing. Gosh. I will never start a story the week I get a whole bunch of important assignments in school again. I'm so sorry it's taken me such a long time to update, but between my research paper, biology powerpoint research thingy, and my recent sickly-ness, I haven't been able to get anything done. I'll try to get things out in a timelier fashion...=)**

_**::Raindrops on Roses ch.2::**_

I woke up to the steady sound of beeping. I was awake, but I still didn't open my eyes. My eyelids felt heavy- almost sticky- so that the skin would rip if I opened them. I slowly moved my fingers and felt the stiff fabric under me. I was on a bed. I sighed and started to open my eyes. As soon as the bright light shown into my eyes, I regretted the idea.

'_Holy crap! Is that a floodlight or something?'_ I thought as I tried to keep my eyes open. My eyes started to adjust to the light so that it didn't hurt when I looked around.

I didn't have to look hard for the source of the brightness. Almost everything in the room was white. The sunlight from the open window reflected off the walls, floor, and bed sheets, making the room sickeningly bright. Besides the extreme amount of light in the room making me nauseous, my arm had felt itchy near the crease of my elbow. I looked at the place where my arm itched and saw an IV needle connected to long tube to a bag with a dripping liquid in it.

My eyes widened when everything finally clicked in my head: the beeping, the hideous bright whiteness, the IV… I was in…

_'A hospital? Great. Just the place I wanted to wake up in'_ I would have much rather preferred waking up in the middle of the forest. I groaned and looked back up at the bright white ceiling tiles.

I had only been in a hospital once before and I absolutely hated it. I was six years old then. Even though it happened so long ago, my perfect memory refused to completely suppress it. I remember that Orochimaru had sent me on an assassin mission to test his latest amend to my body, heightened senses. Unfortunately, my heightened senses fell flat at the time and I completely lost all senses during a fight. I don't remember much about how I was hurt, but I remember my emotion when I woke up. I was in a hospital, and I was horrified. It looked just like Orochimaru's lab, but it was even worse since I had no idea where I was. It was dark, unlike the hospital I was currently in, and quiet, and the life-support system I was hooked up to scared me. Orochimaru came for me later that day and that was the first and only time I was ever actually glad to see him. He never did explain to me what a hospital was. Tayuya had finally told me when I met her five years later.

Though I knew this hospital didn't exactly pose a threat, I still hated it and it still gave me the creeps. I started to think about escaping, but I heard some far off yelling.

"Come on, Ba-chan I just want to see if she's awake yet!" one voice yelled.

"Naruto! Keep it down! This is a hospital! And stop calling me that!" I thought I recognized voice. It was being louder than the first voice now.

"Ow! What was that for, Sakura?"

"Shut up like Tsunade-sama said!" yet another voice yelled.

'_Tsunade…? She's one of the Sannin.'_ Her name struck me immediately. I remembered her face from when I was younger. I was only two the last time I was in Konoha. Tsunade and the others' voices sounded maybe one floor down and I prayed that they weren't coming near my room.

"If those loud people come up here with Tsunade-sama, my head is going to explode," I said to myself and closed my eyes.

"Tell me about it," another voice said, but this voice was much closer. It sounded like it was in the room with me.

'_I could have sworn I was by myself,'_ I thought. I slowly propped myself up on my elbows. There was a boy leaning on the wall across the room at the foot of my bed.

"And you don't have to deal with them on a daily basis," the boy rolled his onyx eyes. The color was odd. The only other person I'd seen with that eye color was Uchiha Itachi. Come to think of it, the boy at the foot of my bed looked a lot like Itachi. They had the same jet black hair, the same good looks, and they even had the same smug look in their faces. They could have been brothers…

"Glad to see your awake and you're welcome for me bringing you to this hospital to save your life," the boy must have noticed me analyzing his face before he pelted me with sarcasm. I made a note in my head that this boy and Itachi's attitudes matched up nicely as well.

"Oh, so you're the one I have to thank for ending up in this dump," I retorted. I absolutely hated the Uchiha attitude the kid was giving me. I started to wonder if he was one. The boy had an unamused face on now, but his body said otherwise. His cocky posture had deflated a bit as well as the sarcasm in his eyes.

"But really," I said, seeing that he was disappointed my reaction wasn't what he wanted, "thanks. It was a nice thought, but I could have been better off myself in the woods." Especially now, since I had no idea what village I was in.

I tried to roll my shoulders since they were stiff, but I couldn't move them much. I realized then how many bandages were wrapped around my neck.

"If you wanted to prop the bed up instead of lying like that, there's a button on the side of the bed there," the boy said suddenly.

I looked at the railing of the bed and there were two arrow buttons on it. I flopped back onto my back and tried to reach the buttons, but I struggled. I could just feel the edge of the buttons, but I couldn't push them. I tried to lean on my elbow for more height, but that didn't help much either. It was all because of the bandages plastered on my neck and shoulders. They limited how much my arms could move. I fell back and hufffed fustratedly.

"Could I get some help here?" I asked. I didn't get an answer right away so I propped myself back on my elbows. The boy was too busy trying to hold back his laughter to answer me.

"It wasn't enough that I brought you to this hospital in the first place? Now I have to be your servant," the boy shook his head, but came to my bed anyway. He pushed the button to raise the bed up.

"Well, I never wanted to be in the hospital in the first place," I sighed and then said, "Technically, since you're helping me, a patient in a hospital, you're a nurse, not a servant." I grinned after that.

"Ha. Very funny," the boy smiled, "By the way, I'm Sasuke."

'_Uchiha,_' I finished in my head, '_So I'm not going crazy, he is related to Itachi_.' His brother, specifically, I remembered. I heard the story some time ago when Orochimaru was in Akatsuki and Itachi first joined.

"Nurse Sasuke," I mused, "has a nice ring to it. I'm Kaui." I liked Sasuke's smile. He didn't seem like he was one to smile, though, not after the Uchiha Massacre, at least. His smile was still warm, though, and it melted away at the coldness and sarcasm he first talked to me with.

"Naruto, you can't come in this room to see her."

"Why not Ba-chan??"

"It's really none of your business, Naruto. Now go before you're late for your training."

"But Kakashi-sensei is always late!" I heard the same yell fest from downstairs coming down the hallway.

"Oh, God, no," Sasuke and I both groaned.

"Naruto, just go already! I'll tell you if she wakes up," Tsunade opened the door and rushed in.

"But-!" The person no the other side of the door sot cut off as Tsunade slammed the door in their face.

Tsunade turned back to me. She looked exactly like I remembered her, and I mean _exactly_. It was like she never aged a day. She didn't have a single wrinkle or gray hair or age line on her face. She had to be as old as Orochimaru was and there was no way that she could stay the same unless she used a justu. I sighed and wondered if all the Sannin were obsessed with staying young.

"Hm, you're awake," Tsunade said and tapped her pen on the clipboard she was holding. Her gaze shifted from me to Sasuke. Her eyes narrowed.

"Uchiha, this room is closed to visitors," Tsunade said.

"I just wanted to see if she woke up," Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly as if Tsunade wasn't death-glaring at him.

"Why don't you drag that loud friend of yours away? I'm pretty sure he's woken up the entire hospital by now," she nodded towards the door and Sasuke started to leave. Before he had walked out the door, Tsunade whispered something to him. She probably didn't want me hearing, but, on account of Orochimaru's endless tampering with my body, I had an inhuman sense of hearing. I couldn't have helped it.

"Sasuke, you of all people shouldn't be here," Tsunade whispered harshly. Sasuke touched his shoulder slightly and nodded.

"It won't happen again, Tsunade-sama," and with that, he left.

I wondered why no one could visit me in my room, but then I wanted to slap myself in the forehead for being so dumb. They put bandages on my shoulders and neck. Obviously, they would see the curse seal on me. Orochimaru was the only man sick enough to put something so harmful on human beings.

I grew tense then. What would they do with me? They could kill me, I guessed. They would have a right to after all the evil things I've done. But, then again, I was in a hospital, a place to keep people alive. Did that mean they didn't know who I was? I hoped that was the case. But they couldn't simply let me go since I was involved with Orochimaru. They might just question me then. That was a good enough reason to keep me alive, but what would they do when they were done with me? They would still probably kill me. I gulped.

"Hello, I'm Tsunade. I know you just woke up and you might be a bit disoriented, but I wanted to ask you a few questions. Do you mind?" Tsunade walked to the chair at the side of my bed and sat down.

"Of course not, Tsunade-sama," Tsunade looked very serious. I remembered the last time I saw her with a face that serious. I was very little, two years old maybe. She and Jiraya were talking to Orochimaru about something. Of course, I wasn't paying attention at the time, being two years old and everything, but they did gain my attention when their voices started to rise. Shortly after that, Orochimaru left with me in tow.

"First off, what is your name?"

'_Of course you don't remember me now,_' I thought, then said my name out loud, "I am Kaui." I doubted she would remember the black-haired-green-eyed baby that got a kick out of making her mad and disappeared months before Orochimaru left Konoha. Tsunade's forehead crinkled.

"Have you ever lived in Konoha?" she asked next.

"Yes," I knotted my fingers together, "do you remember me?" If she did, it would be a shock.

"Oh my goodness," Tsunade's eyes widened, "I thought Orochimaru had gone and killed you by now. I thought you were long gone."

"Well, I'm alive, unfortunately…" I added the last part to myself. My life wasn't going too well recently.

"How did you end up here? How did you get that gash across your neck?" Tsunade quickly asked after.

I told her almost everything that happened to me in the past years leading up to my decision to leave the Sound, but left out names that weren't Orochimaru or Kabuto and the fact that I was the Indestructible Kunoichi. I first told her about my infallible memory that allowed me to remember my childhood, or whatever childhood I had stuck in a lab all day. I told her about the experiments and torturous training. I told her about how much I began to loathe Orochimaru. Lastly, I told her about running away from the Sound. I winced when I remembered the story of how Orochimaru nearly killed me and I ran my fingers along the bandages that layered my neck.

Tsunade was about to say something, but she was interrupted by a loud, fast beeping noise. A pain shot up my arm. I grabbed it and cringed. My body was rejecting the IV needle in my arm and the other wires on my body. The machine that was making the beeping sound started smoking and short circuited. The needle in my arm slowly moved out of it and the pain stopped. Tsunade looked dumbfounded.

"Why-how did that happen?" She stood up and looked the machine over. I decided I had to tell her the truth. She had to know I was the Indestructible Kunoichi. There were too many things that could go wrong if no one knew. I didn't even want to think of what could happen if I was close to blood. It was a dangerous fault in Orochimaru's testing that he never bothered to fix.

"Tsunade…" I started, "my body was rejecting the equipment. When I'm at full strength, any weapons puncturing my flesh are removed _by _my flesh. My body also rejects electronic things too. Orochimaru never wanted anyone to be able to research or steal his greatest creation." I stayed looking down at my hands.

"But that would mean…" Tsunade trailed off.

"I can't be hurt when I'm at my full strength and I'm almost invincible in a fight," my voice wavered. It was like I was afraid to admit what I really was. "Many people say the Indestructible Kunoichi is a myth, but that's not true. I am the Indestructible Kunoichi."

Tsunade stayed silent and took in what I had said. She sat back down. I was already tense because of my confession, but the anticipation of what Tsunade had to say was killing me. After what seemed like forever, Tsunade's honey brown eyes finally met mine.

"To think that adorable little girl I once knew became the legendary killing machine," it sounded like the statement was more focused to her and not to me, "but now I can tell that there were some exaggerations to the stories." I knew some of the stories. One said I was, quote "a beautiful woman that would kill you as soon as you met eyes". Another said that I could never be left alone without Orochimaru by my side. It said I would kill everyone I saw.

"You do know that you are back in Konoha, right?" Tsunade sighed. I looked away. Orochimaru had just ravaged the village, so I was pretty sure they wouldn't want any ninjas from the Sound around.

"I know you're worried, because of the recent attack on Konoha, but its okay. You said you ran away from Orochimaru, so I know you're not loyal to him. I also know when someone is lying, and you're obviously not, plus, the story gives a valid reason for why you have that gash on your neck," Tsunade stood up and walked over to the window on the other side of the room. "You are, technically, an S-rank criminal, but no one knows you exist. Apparently not many people have seen you and lived to see another day," she looked over to me then.

"You've grown so much, Kaui. It's a shame your talent has been morphed and used for evil, and I know that it wasn't your first choice. It's all you knew ever since you were little, and yet you still managed to create a conscious for yourself," Tsunade smirked, "which is why I've decided to let you stay in Konoha."

"What?" my jaw dropped.

Tsunade explained how Konoha was a safe place for me to stay since Orochimaru was going to come looking for me at some point. It made sense, but I still couldn't believe it. I was back in Konoha, the only place I had ever truly felt safe. It was the only place that ever felt like home to me, and, even after I had been turned into a monster, Tsunade was letting me back in.

"But you have to stay here until I figure out what to do with you," Tsunade said and headed for the door.

"Okay, Tsunade-sama," even tough I didn't like hospitals at all; I could survive staying there for a couple more days. "And Tsunade-sama," I caught her before she walked through the door.

"Yeah?" she looked back at me.

"Thanks," I smiled, unable to hold my excitement that I could stay in Konoha any longer.

"It's nothing, Kaui," she smiled back, "You're back home now."


End file.
